the_world_of_matthew_jabez_nazariofandomcom-20200213-history
National Anthem
A national anthem (also national hymn, 'national song '''etc.) is a generally patriotic musical composition that evokes and eulogizes the history, traditions and struggles of its people, recognized either by a nation's government as the official national song, or by convention through use by the people. The majority of national anthems are either marches or hymns in style. The countries of Latin America tend towards more operatic pieces, while a handful of countries use a simple fanfare. Usages The full version will only be played on events, like wedding receptions, concerts, banquets, bar mitzvahs, holiday parties, family reunions, bridal showers, anniversary parties, luncheons, rehearsal dinners, Christmas parties, baby showers, birthday parties, charity events, carnivals, award ceremonies, graduations, meetings, corporate events, fashion shows, Burns suppers, etc., while it is also used on flag-raising ceremonies at school. The short version is also played on sporting events too. During Olympic-styled sporting events, singers or group of singers are not allowed to perform in the playing field. In televised smashing matches, like Death Battle Federation, Deadliest Warrior Championship, etc., singers, groups of singers bands, and/or military bands have been both praised and criticized by the United Nations Historical Institute (UNHI) for singing/playing instruments too slow or too fast. The UNHI says that the proper tempo is a two-fourths beat and 100 metronomes and that it should be sung in only one verse before and after smashing fights, especially WarriorMania. Althrough most smashes are played acapella or are playing musical instruments (optionally), some of those matches are played with music (presumed only on megafights and tournament finals). Otherwise, after a lullaby or a morning song, maybe on TV or radio, there are three peacooks land on electric posts from a BabyTV nursery rhyme, revealing the title of the national anthem in white letters, then clouds started to cover the screen with two chicks flying, and the clouds blow away, revealing the music video of the national anthem. It Scenes such as children studying, everyone in civilian attire, sunday clothes, school uniforms, business attire, casual attire, informal attire, semiformal attire, formal attire, ultra-formal attire, bridal wear, academic dresses, white tie, national costumes, and gala wear, everyone in any attire putting their hands to their chests (immediately after saluting scenes), military parades, sports athletes winning sporting events (mostly on the Olympic Games), Olympic parade of nations, scenes from Earthian Utopia and the full history of every country are often to be seen essentially (featuring historical figures from Deadliest Warrior and Epic Rap Battles of History), while cultural presentations, dances, etc., are optional. At the end, firework displays at official residences (only at New Years' Eve) will be seen, and the then clouds started to cover the screen with two chicks flying, and the clouds blow away again, revealing just those three peacooks jumping with the words "Thank you, comrades.", in other languages. In every sign-in/sign-off sequel, it has a karaoke-style Derovolk-style lyrics, with original script, transliteration and an even more accurate English translation (ex: ''Bayang magiliw, perlas ng silanganan... Chosen Land, you are the Pearl of the Orient...). Category:Anthems Category:Songs